I'd Rather be in love
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: ::Song fic:: Botan's POV about how she feels about a certain kitsune and a day after school that reviles things. Kurama/Botan


^_^ Thank Kami! It took me forever to finish this, I was on a role and then at the last part I started blanking so gomen if it gets kinda odd down there. Oh the lyrics are in ||These|| enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho *sits in dark corner* WHY?!! *comes out corner* ^_^ I also do not own Michelle Branch's song "I'd Rather be in love" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Botan's POV  
  
"Hello Botan-chan"  
  
I feel the blood rush to my cheeks at the gentleness of my his tone, mentally bopping myself in the head I answer her  
  
"Konnichiwa Kurama-kun"  
  
I wonder if his kitsune senses can pick up how fidgety I am around him, can he hear how loud my heart if pounding?  
  
"May I ask what are you doing here? I didn't expect you coming"  
  
||I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried||  
  
I lift my eyes and blink, I didn't already mention it. Baka Botan, demo...I suppose I was getting lost in his forest green eyes, so beautiful, so much wis-  
  
"Botan-chan? Botan-chan?"  
  
I jerked as I saw Kurama staring at me with a concerned expression, red dared to paint my cheeks again  
  
"Are you okay Botan-chan?" He asks  
  
I slowly shake my head  
  
"Gomen Nasi Kurama-kun, I got lost in my thoughts"  
  
Great Botan, just when you couldn't appear more bubble-headed, I felt a hand on my shoulder  
  
"Um Yusuke-kun and the other's school gets out later than yours, so.I though I could walk you home" I said in a rush  
  
Kurama blinked then smiled  
  
"I would enjoy that"  
  
||The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain||  
  
My heart jumped and I grinned  
  
"Okay, let's go then" I said, Kurama chuckled and begun walking  
  
||'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?||  
  
Who said death couldn't love? Well yes a lot of people said that. My heart feels a bit heavy, I' am one of the dreaded race. Sometimes I wonder..who could love me?  
  
I shake me thought; happy thoughts must bring back my happy thoughts! I look at the red head at my side and smile. He looks at me in the corner of his eyes and then turns his head fuller to face me, titling it a bit in question with a small smile.  
  
||'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world||  
  
I sweatdrop and wave my hands in front of me  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing!"  
  
One again the damn blush returns to my cheeks, but I did enjoy the look he gave me. I giggled. It was cute, hmm no cute did not describe the kitsune. Handsomely boyish is more like it. Enma, even though this feeling is confusing...I wouldn't trade it for anything  
  
||But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you||  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear what Kurama asked me, I sweatdropped  
  
"Gomen ne, could you repeat that?"  
  
He chuckled again  
  
"Botan-chan maybe flying on your oar so much has had a side effect on you; your head seems to be up in the clouds"  
  
||Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me||  
  
I blush and grinned  
  
"Well you have my full attention now"  
  
"I heard that Koenma and you were in a relationship, is that true?"  
  
I blinked, a bit startled at his question  
  
"No, where did you hear that?"  
  
Kurama sweatdropped  
  
"Yusuke"  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
"Koenma is my friend" My cat face appeared "besides I'm trying to set him up with Ayame, Enma knows they have a thing for each other"  
  
Kurama chuckled again  
  
"Miss Matchmaker"  
  
I grinned with a peace sign  
  
"Yup!"  
  
He then lifted a brow  
  
"But what about you Botan-chan, do have an interest in someone?"  
  
||I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do||  
  
My mind was screaming 'Tell him now!'  
  
"Yes you"  
  
Kurama grinned and drew me into his arms  
  
"I feel the same way"  
  
Then he kissed me....hehe I wiped the drool that was collecting at the corner of my mouth. At least that's what I wished what have happened instead I answered  
  
"No one"  
  
He nodded and didn't pry anymore, I kind of wish he did.  
  
All too soon we arrive at his home; I resisted urging to pout as I see our quiet but comfortable walk has come to an end. He pulled his keys out and opened the door  
  
"Would you like to come in until the others return from school?"  
  
Ignoring various daydreams that involved him inviting me into his house and it leading to something more I nodded with a grin. He smiled in return and allowed me to enter before him. Such a gentleman he is, always so polite and gentle..yet I know he can kill with a second thought  
  
||'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you ||  
  
"I'll be right back, make yourself at home" he says before walking upstairs. I sit on the couch, its not like I never been to Kurama's house before, actually the Reikai Tantei, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru use this place as a place to 'hang' as Yusuke and Kuwabara puts it.  
  
I sighed and rested my head on my elbow which was leaning against the arm rest  
  
||And I feel you holding me||  
  
I heard Kurama coming back down and turned my head to the stairs and felt my heart quicken, he had changed from that horrid pink uniform to a pair of slightly baggy black pants and a silver jersey, and basically he looked umm what's the word..ah hot.  
  
He must have sensed me staring and looked at me with a sheepish smile  
  
"My stepfather brought it from America, I decided to try it. Different from my normal clothes ne?"  
  
I smiled and nodded  
  
"You look great, better than great!"  
  
I then blushed upon realizing what I had and redirected my gaze to my lap, I heard him chuckle. Did he find me a musing?  
  
"Thank you Botan-chan, I'm glad you think so"  
  
||Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved ||  
  
I picked imaginary lint from my school girl skirt, I was becoming annoyed with the awkward silence that filled the room, maybe it was just me though  
  
"Ano...Kurama-kun may I have a cup of that foamy stuff we had that one time?" I asked  
  
Stupid way to start a conversation, all well at least it's not quiet anymore. Kurama nodded with polite smile  
  
"Of course, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
||And I feel you holding me||  
  
I don't know what got into me but suddenly I felt a bit depressed, I walked to the kitchen door and leaned against the frame, Kurama looked over his shoulder  
  
"Something wrong Botan-chan?" he asked turning around and leaning against the counter  
  
I looked at the ground  
  
"Kurama-kun..have you ever cared so much about somebody it hurt?" I asked surprised at my boldness, Kurama blinked slowly, I could tell he was thinking my question over finally he replied  
  
"Yes. I have"  
  
I tilted my head  
  
"Did you do something about it?"  
  
Kurama kept silent, when it seemed he was about to say something a beeping noise sounded  
  
"Your cappuccino is finished Botan-chan" he said, I bit my bottom lip. He didn't want to share, I don't blame him. I put on my mask and clapped my hands  
  
"Great!"  
  
||Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone||  
  
We had returned to the living room and sat on the couch talking taking a sip of ours drinks once in a while. After a while we stopped chatting and just enjoyed each others presence.  
  
"Who could Kurama love that doesn't care for him equally back, he seemed kinda sad"  
  
I felt hurt and anger well from inside me, hurt because Kurama loved someone already. Anger because that person did not want this precious person back  
  
"Botan-chan"  
  
I snapped from my thoughts and turned my head only to blush to my full capacity; Kurama was so close to me! He smiled and lifted his hand, my breath quickened. And I closed my eyes. I felt a cloth come in contact with my cheek, huh? I opened my eyes to see him balling up a napkin, his green eye met mine  
  
"You had foam on your cheek"  
  
I fell over, that's why he was so close!? I sweatdropped at my own stupidity and climbed back on the couch  
  
"Thank you Kurama"  
  
His smile grew into one that was sly  
  
"You said my name"  
  
I looked at him confused  
  
"What? I always say your name"  
  
He shook his head  
  
"You said it without the 'kun'"  
  
I blushed, how could I forget!  
  
"Gomen" I mumbled, I heard him chuckle  
  
"Don't be, that means your comfortable with me"  
  
I could hear the smile in his voice, I smiled too  
  
"I guess I' am"  
  
||And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you||  
  
"Kurama-kun" I started he stopped me  
  
"You don't have to add the 'kun' Botan-chan"  
  
But that made us sound so intimate, I blushed again at such thoughts  
  
"Kurama, would..would you mind me asking who you were talking about when I asked you that question?"  
  
He stared at me for a moment his green eyes unwavering, and then he sighed. Oh no was he annoyed with me!?  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" he started slowly  
  
I was nearly bouncing with anticipation; maybe if I couldn't have Kurama I could at least make him happy and convince this person to be with him. My heart hurts thinking about Kurama being with someone but if it makes him happy..then I'm happy  
  
"The first person was a girl named Maya, when I was younger she was the only on beside Kaasan that I cared about. That was a careless mistake, she was kidnapped by a demon, luckily I had sided with Hiei and was able to get her back but...I also had to erase her memory of me and everything that happened. It hurt"  
  
"Kurama..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. So I let him continue, strangely a smile slid onto this face. I felt my heart quicken  
  
"But that's was okay because someone else replaced her, she beautiful and cheerful, a wonder woman"  
  
I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, Kurama seemed to love this other very much. I felt a hand on my cheek and my eyes snapped in front of me, I blinked and heat rose to my cheeks  
  
"Botan-chan, do you want to know who I'm talking about"  
  
I slowly nodded, his smiled turned to one that resemble one of kitsune  
  
"You"  
  
His lips pressed against mine, I sighed against his mouth, and I could have died right there and been forever happy. Hmm I wonder if I died now if I would take my own soul to Reikai. Baka Botan just enjoy the moment...  
  
||And I feel you holding me, oh.||  
  
"I love you Botan-chan"  
  
I grinned and hugged him tightly  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Botan-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"*gasps* I can't breathe"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hehe well hope you guys liked it, it was really just coming off the top of my brain since I had a stroke of brilliance ^_~ hope you guys review maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write a version like this from Kurama's Pov 


End file.
